~To be continued~
~To be continued~ is the second character song for Kujou Hikari. Lyrics |-|Romaji= ~Toki wa ugoiteru kawari yuku subete ni kansha~ Yowakina asa wa kotoba janakute tsunaida te de "daijōbu!" tsutaete kuru Mayoeru yoru wa ichizuna kurai shinjite kureta ne sugu soba de... Kitto kanpeki janai kara hito wa ganbareru Tasukeau tōtosa...oshiete moratta Nanigenai hibi mo, arienai hi mo, tomo ni ikite Fukaku tsuyoku musubareta Tomodachi ni narete tomodachi de ite kurete Hontō ni kokoro kara "arigatō" Nagareru mizu wa utsukushī yo ne todomarenai koto wa setsunai kedo... Tashikana mono wa shizuka ni shizunde kokoro no soko kara kirameku no☆ Kono niji no sono de au don'na dekigoto mo Watashi wo hikari ni sodatete kureta Taainai egao. Sugo sugiru faito!. Wasurenai Fukaku tsuyoku kizamareru Tomodachi ni narete tomodachi de ite kurete Hontō ni kokoro kara "ureshī yo" Datte itsudatte hitori janakatta yotte Zutto kanjiteta min'na no "everything goes well!" Nanigenai hibi mo, arienai hi mo, tomo ni ikite Fukaku tsuyoku musubareta Hyakunen tatte mo tamasii wa oboeteru Hikari tsudzukeru tabi wa owaranai☆ Datte hito to shite yami wo norikoeta kara Kitto watashi wa mae yori "everything goes well!" |-|Kanji= 〜時は動いてる　変わりゆく全てに　感謝〜 弱気な朝は　言葉じゃなくて　つないだ手で「大丈夫!」　伝えてくる 迷える夜は　一途なくらい　信じてくれたね　すぐそばで… きっとカンペキじゃないから　人はガンバれる 助け合う尊さ…教えてもらった ナニゲない日々も、アリエナイ日も、共に生きて 深く　強く　結ばれた 友達になれて　友達でいてくれて 本当に心から　「ありがとう」 流れる水は　美しいよね　止(とど)まれない事は　切ないけど… 確かなものは　静かに沈んで　心の底から　キラメクの☆ この虹の園で会う　どんな出来事も わたしをひかりに　育ててくれた 他愛ない笑顔。凄すぎるファイト!。忘れない 深く　強く　刻まれる 友達になれて　友達でいてくれて 本当に心から　「うれしいよ」 だっていつだって独りじゃなかったよって ずっと感じてた　みんなの “everything goes well!” ナニゲない日々も、アリエナイ日も、共に生きて 深く　強く　結ばれた 100年経っても　tamasiiは覚えてる 光続ける旅は　終わらない☆ だって人として闇を乗り越えたから きっとわたしは　以前(まえ)より　“everything goes well!” |-| English= ~Time is always moving I am grateful for the changes it brings~ The morning has a message for me, it tells me not to hesitate and that I will be "Alright" Though I may lose my way when night falls, as long as I have faith I can keep the darkness away.... Surely, this work will not be completed by me alone Help me reach my full potential....so that I may teach others Every day is uneventful, but in the light of day when you have a friend, you can live through the impossible All of us are linked by a power that is profound When we become friends, we will stay friends This is the truth within all of our hearts “Thank you” Like a beautiful flowing stream this pain will not stay for long.... Here, in my heart a residing peace begins to shine☆ What kind of event will we experience when we meet underneath the rainbow? While we are standing in its light Wearing a foolish smile, we will never forget this amazing fight! This power that is engraved in all of us When we become friends, we will stay friends This is the truth that resounds "gladness" within our hearts Whenever I feel alone I just think of everyone around me "Everything goes well" I am certain that everyone feels this way Everyday is uneventful, but in the light of day when you have a friend, you can accomplish the impossible All of us are linked by a power that is profound Even after a 100 years the soul will never forget As it continues its never ending journey toward the light☆ When I am alone, I can overcome the darkness I have done it before and I hope that “everything goes well” Video Category:Character Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs